


Off to the Races

by FrausShafiq189



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And the fire, Dean love his family, Don´t forget the fire, F/F, F/M, Fire is life, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I can't believe the previous even exist, M/M, Reincarnation´s a bitch
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrausShafiq189/pseuds/FrausShafiq189
Summary: Dean siempre tuvo muy buena memoria. Podía recordar los detalles exactos de lo que había sucedido a esa misma hora una semana atrás, de qué color eran los ojos de su padre la noche que se fue y nunca volvió (Un oro tristetristetriste). Sabía que su madre siempre le había sonreído de la misma manera desde que era un bebe, y también era capaz de relatar todo los cuentos que ella había inventado para alejar las pesadillas de su mente.Pero, más importante que todo lo anterior, Dean recordaba cuando era otra persona





	1. Fire makes the difference

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de autora: Esto, literalmente, surgió de la nada. Apenas lo escribí y ya lo publique (porque soy débil y caigo en la tentación fácil) por lo que no esperen una actualización inmediata. Además, soy una muy frustrante procrastinadora por lo que no esperen mucho de mi en general. Todo esto se generó principalmente por algo que leí en pottermore, por lo que si quieren culpar a alguien por otro OC en el fandom es a esa maravillosa página a quien hay que depositarle toda razón de inspiración.
> 
> Antes de agregar otra cosa, soy un asco en el romance y esa es la principal razón por la que este fic no va a tener parejas, voy a pensar las que son del canon, pero no creo que hagan una aparición. Si es que consideran que las relaciones aquí mostradas (como, en este cap o en el futuro) indican algo más profundo que amistad, lo dejo a su criterio e imaginación pero... oficialmente: No Pairings.  
> Disclaimer o descarga de responsabilidad: Harry Potter no es mio, nunca lo fue y nunca lo será (Si lo fuera, creen que estaría escribiendo fanfictions?)

Dean siempre tuvo muy buena memoria. Podía recordar los detalles exactos de lo que había sucedido a esa misma hora una semana atrás, de qué color eran los ojos de su padre la noche que se fue y nunca volvió (Un oro _tristetristetriste)._ Sabía que su madre siempre le había sonreído de la misma manera desde que era un bebe, y también era capaz de relatar todo los cuentos que ella había inventado para alejar las pesadillas de su mente.

Pero, más importante que todo lo anterior, Dean recordaba cuando era otra persona. En su mente estaba grabado a fuego el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo en ese entonces; una mujer joven y hastiada del mundo, con rizos alborotados y pecas en todos lados. Una sonrisa torcida, nunca del todo sincera; piel pálida y ojos avellana. Recordaba haber tenido un padre y una hermana, por quienes habría dado su vida _(¿Lo había hecho, no?)._ Recordaba a otra persona, en esta ocasión una niña, cuya sonrisa brillaba como el sol y su risa era un desastre, una luz que se había apagado muy rápido e injustamente ( _Moretones, camisas largas y padres negligentes ¿Cómo demonios no lo vi? Eras una bomba a punto de explotar)._

Recordaba una ciudad de grandes edificios y callejones oscuros, a los que no debías adentrarte. Vidrieras lujosas al lado de personas sin hogar. Sonrisas falsas y palabras venenosas, negocios turbios y humor seco. Un padre que tomaba muy malas decisiones de vida. Deudas. Más deudas.

Dean recordaba a que sabía la sangre en su boca y cuanto dolía que te dispararan en la pierna. Lo frágil que son las gargantas si las pisas con fuerza. Lo horrible que era no poder respirar.

Él recuerda haber muerto.

También recuerda haberse vuelto a despertar.

**_ … _ **

Los primeros meses habían sido un revoltijo difuso ( _¿Estoy respirando? ¿Por qué estoy respirando? ¿Oh, mierda, estoy respirando, verdad? ¿Por qué no me puedo mover? ¿Estoy en el hospital? Esto no huele como un hospital.)_ Pero una vez que su vista dejo de ser una cosa nebulosa y sus oídos ya no estaban más tapados como si les hubieran puesto algodón de mala calidad, ciertas cosas se asentaron en su mente. Afirmación número uno: ya no estaba muerta; afirmación número dos: sus capacidades motoras habían retrocedido hasta niveles prehistóricos; afirmación número tres: su control de esfínteres había desaparecido junto a su dignidad. Conclusión: había vuelto a nacer o los estándares del paraíso habían bajado notablemente.

Ella admitiría que había jugado con la idea de poder estar en coma, pero recordaba con horrible precisión el sonido del disparo y la rugosidad del zapato que había aplastado su garganta. No se hacía muchas ilusiones al respecto, estaba más que segura que había muerto.

Lo que la llevaba a su situación actual.

De lo que había leído en su vida pasada la reencarnación era como un juego de azar. Y no estaba segura en qué posición dejaba a su cuerpo, que si bien estaba en sus primeras etapas, el género era algo prominente desde el nacimiento. No creía que quería saber.

Sus nuevos padres eran una especie de santos consagrados, que apenas si chillaba estaban ahí para ella, él, lo que fuera hasta que pudiera verificar. Pero eso probablemente tenía más que ver con sus gritos incesantes apenas nacer. Que no eran su culpa, en absoluto, ya quería ver ella al resto del mundo tratando de lidiar con que sus pulmones funcionaban otra vez. O la lactancia materna, que era algo de lo que no iba a hablar, nunca. Jamás.

Hay ciertas cosas que no están destinadas a ser recordadas.

Como morir y reencarnar.

Odiaba como se habían reordenado las prioridades en su cabeza.

_**…** _

La vida como un bebe era aburrida. Muy aburrida. Monótona. Desahuciada.

Apenas si podía arrastrarse alrededor y ver lo que la rodeaba. Su madre la atendía a todas horas pero no quería molestarla, no con esas ojeras debajo de sus ojos. La pobre a veces parecía querer llorar.

Su padre venía cuando podía. Ella lo adoraba totalmente. Era un hombre alto, de hombros anchos y sonrisa grande y cálida. Tenía las manos callosas y la voz más calmante que pudiera existir. Le hablaba de lo que fuera, y ella trataba de escucharlo con paciencia a pesar de solo entendía la mitad de lo que decía. Había estudiado inglés en su vida pasada y era muy fluida en ello, pero una cosa era estudiarlo y solo tener que lidiar con él durante un par de horas; otra muy diferente era tener que escucharlo siempre. Todo el tiempo. Con acento.

Su padre no hablaba mucho de sí mismo, o de donde venía, o quien era su familia y por qué nunca los había visto. Por lo que ella atesoraba cada pequeño dato, tratando de construir en su mente el mundo del hombre. Sabía que tenía una abuela, muy amorosa, pero que había muerto mucho antes de que se conocieran. Un abuelo de rictus serio, con el cual Antares ( _¿Quién se llama así? Papá, cuando sea mayor vamos a hablar de los apodos)_ no se hablaba. Algo con respecto a su matrimonio con Fiona, su madre.

Realmente esperaba que sus padres tuvieran unos gustos menos salvajes que sus abuelos con respecto a los nombres.

Su padre era rebuscado con sus palabras, incluso hablándole a un bebe. A ella le gustaba pensar que él sabía lo consciente que era.

Las pocas veces que se permitía hablarle de su vida antes de ellos, la expresión del hombre se tornaba triste. Se notaba lo desgarrado que estaba por no poder volver de dónde quiera que había venido, lo cual era desconcertante. ¿Por qué no podía? ¿Qué tenía de diferente? Más importante ¿Qué había de peligroso allí, si nunca los había llevado?

Cuando hablaba sobre su escuela, todo le sonaba familiar.Y extrañamente nostálgico.

(" _It's a great ancient castle, my dear. The students are divided by their personalities and sorted in four different houses. And each house is like your family, you'll love going there. But your mum doesn't know, so let's keep it secret, what do you think about that?"*)._

¿Quién estudiaba en un castillo?

_**…** _

A los siete meses, un poco tarde admitiría vergonzosamente para sí mismo, descubrió que no era más una mujer, que su nombre era Dean. Ese también fue el día en que su padre se fue.

Los últimos dos meses había actuado extraño, cada vez encogiéndose más sobre sí mismo y hasta casi paranoico. Había tratado de convencer a su madre de que tenían que mudarse, ir a otro lado, empezar de nuevo. Por supuesto, Fiona había puesto el pie en el suelo y se había negado rotundamente a abandonar su hogar. Su estado económico no era exactamente el ideal para dejar todo y empezar de nuevo en otra ciudad. No podían permitírselo.

Antares había parecido tan resignado y a la vez tan asustado que, por un segundo, él creyó ver que portaba los ojos del hombre que lo había encasillado en su nueva vida. Tenía la mirada de alguien desesperado, como se había visto su antiguo padre al informarle de sus copiosas deudas. Del peligro que corrían él y su hermana.

Su pequeño cuerpo no estaba al día con su mente, sus reacciones eran tan infantiles como lo era su recipiente. A veces no podía evitar agarrar sus diminutos pies y reír incontrolablemente, porque en ese loco instante parecía lo lógico. Y todo en ese momento, indicaba que tenía que llorar. Por lo que lloró.

Su autocontrol era algo en lo que trabajar.

El llanto había interrumpido la discusión entre los adultos, y su padre había sido el primero en acercarse. Lo había tomado entre sus brazos y lo había sostenido fuerte contra su pecho, susurrando promesas calmantes y tarareando esporádicamente. Su madre se había sentado junto a la cuna, sus ojos suaves en ellos.

_("What are you hiding? Why are you so scared?"_

" _I'm not hiding anything and… I'm not scared"_

" _You're terrified! You can't deny that… What are you so afraid of?"_

"…"

" _Antares"_

" _Of losing you both"_

" _Oh, beloved, that's not gonna happen"_

" _You're right, it's not gonna happen")*_

Sus padres permanecieron en silencio después de eso. Antares lo depositó en la cuna nuevamente y le dio un beso a su esposa. No volvió a insistir en mudarse. Él no entendía porque no se sentía mejor por el asunto.

A la semana, su padre entró en medio de la noche a su habitación. Sus ojos normalmente brillantes era una mera sombra de lo que fueron, y aunque estaba demasiado oscuro para realmente discernirlo, parecían enrojecidos. Él sintió que su garganta se constreñía.

Antares lo levantó, y lo abrazó lo más suavemente posible, de tanto en tanto besando su cabeza. Él creía saber lo que iba a pasar, por lo que inhaló lo más que pudo su aroma tranquilizador _(café, papá huele como café y menta)_ y le sonrió, tanto como puede un bebe de siete meses. Babeó un poco su camisa. No parecía para nada molesto por ello.

Fue la primera vez que escuchó a su padre como si le estuviera hablando en su idioma, sin ningún esfuerzo en tratar de traducir en su cabeza que es lo que quería transmitir. También fue la última vez que escuchó su voz.

_(No creo… no creo que vuelva, no creo que me dejen ir con vida en esta ocasión cuando los vuelva a rechazar por lo que… por lo que quiero que escuches con atención. Sé que me puedes entender más de lo que podría pensar, y aunque tu madre piense que es ridículo, voy a hablarte de tal forma ¿Esta bien? Dean… papá te ama y te amará en lo que le reste de vida, nunca pienses lo contrario, jamás. Pero, por eso, me voy a ir. Hay gente muy mala en este mundo, y… si me quedo, ellos pueden llegar a ti y a tu madre. Nunca voy a permitir que te toquen, así que mientras no estoy quiero que cuides de ti mismo y de tu madre ¿De acuerdo? Moriría antes de permitir que los dañen. Merlín, como quisiera quedarme, no me quiero ir; no voy a poder escuchar tus primeras palabras o ver tus primeros pasos, o festejar tu primer año ¿Qué clase de padre se pierde eso? ¿En qué tipo de padre me convierte eso?)_

Dean recordó a su padre anterior, como permitió que lastimaran a su hermana y en última instancia, se llevaran su vida. No podía responderle a Antares, pero si hubiera podido…

" _El mejor… eso te convierte en el mejor"_

_**…** _

Cuando el amanecer del día siguiente aconteció, y la única que fue a hablarle fue Fiona con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos. Dean se permitió llorar en silencio.

Su padre se había llevado con él lo poco a lo cual se había aferrado. Su nombre anterior ya no importaba, su género anterior tampoco. Él no era más Ana. Él no era nadie más que Dean. Y ser nadie más que Dean, dolía más de lo que habría imaginado.

Extrañaba a Antares, él lo hubiera abrazado, le hubiera tarareado.

Quería enterrarse en los brazos de su padre y no volver a salir de allí jamás.

Su madre hizo lo que pudo. Dean no la culpaba.

_**…** _

Cuando Dean cumplió el año, Fiona hizo un pastel enorme e invitó a los vecinos a celebrar junto con ellos. Un hombre con sonrisa coqueta y ojos cálidos habló con ella toda la fiesta. Dean cerró los ojos y se resignó a mirar como la vida se seguía moviendo sin su padre en ella y se preguntó brevemente si sucedió lo mismo con Ana. Si la habían olvidado tan fácilmente.

No eran pensamientos muy felices.

Escuchó la risa de su madre y pensó que, tal vez, no era tan malo. A Ana no le hubiera gustado que su hermana se pasara toda la vida llorando por ella. Antares hubiera pensado igual.

Todavía era demasiado temprano para saltar a conclusiones, y las heridas estaban demasiado frescas como para hurgar en ellas. Solo esperaba que le permitiera el suficiente tiempo como para extrañar a su padre.

A Dean le gustaba pensar que seguía vivo.

_(A Dean le gustaba mentirse a sí mismo)_

_**…** _

Al año y medio ya caminaba lo más rápido que podían sus piernas; su habla era todavía un poco irregular, pero más fluida que cualquier otro niño de su edad. La falta de todos tus dientes solían hacer eso. La dentición era una perra.

Fiona lo veía cada vez más preocupada a medida que iba fingiendo leer con dificultad los libros infantiles. Para ella debía ser abrumador el ritmo al que su niño crecía, para Dean era agotador tener que ir tan lento.

Actuar no era su fuerte, pero como su cuerpo respondía como él debería ( _Maldita débil voluntad de niño),_ no muchas cejas se arqueaban en su dirección. Dean parecía ser solo otro infante precoz.

Todo iba bien, normal, satisfactoriamente acorde a lo que Dean quería. Claro, eso fue hasta que su madre trajo a Steve a su casa y le dijo que sería parte de su pequeña y disfuncional familia. Cualquier tipo de autocontrol que Dean había logrado reunir desde la salida de Antares, se derrumbó como una casa de naipes.

No lloró, de hecho ni siquiera reaccionó visiblemente a la noticia. El derrumbe emocional era interno. Lo peor siempre era lo menos visible.

Dean tenía ganas de destrozar todo a su alrededor, de gritarle a su madre _(¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Cómo demonios se atreve? Solo pasó un año, ¡un año! Antares no es reemplazable. Papá no es reemplazable. Yo no era reemplazable. No quiero, no quiero, ¡Fuera!),_ él no podía lidiar con eso en ese instante. Simplemente… no. Por lo que lo empaquetó en un compartimiento de "Pensar más tarde" y sonrió lo más sinceramente que pudo a su madre, que no era mucho. Probablemente era una mueca un tanto dolorosa.

Sonreír en ese estado emocional era doloroso.

Dean vio como la mujer, quien movía sus pies nerviosamente de un lado a otro, se relajaba visiblemente. Y se sintió mal por su madre, no era fácil criar a un niño sola y sin una base económica estable. Se habían estado manejando con los ahorros mientras buscaba un trabajo que le permitiera cuidar de él, al menos hasta que pudiera entrar en preescolar. Si seguía esa línea de pensamiento, era más que posible que apresurara un matrimonio para darle a Dean un pilar de apoyo y una red de seguridad.

No hacía las cosas más fáciles de tragar. No evitaba que una pequeña semilla de resentimiento se asentara en su pecho. Antares no iba a volver y su madre se estaba adecuando a ello. Por él.

Estaba bien.

Dean estaba bien.

( _Algunos mentirosos se jactan de ser tan buenos que consiguieron desarrollar el arte de mentirse a sí mismos. Dean no era de esos. Él era partidario de "Si lo ignoro, tal vez desaparezca". Resulta ser tan efectivo como mentir. Es triste saber que todas las mentiras se derrumban.)_

Horas más tarde, en la soledad de su habitación. El endeble muro que había construido para compartimentar sus sentimientos se resquebrajó. Así como lo hicieron todas las ventanas de la casa.

Dean descubrió ese día que las emociones fuertes como el miedo, la desesperación, desencadenan pequeños estallidos de magia accidental. Resulta que la magia era real. Como lo había sido la escuela de la que Antares le había hablado alguna vez.

El día en que Fiona se casó, Steve decidió que lo mejor para Dean era que ambos tuvieran el mismo apellido, para mantener a las malas lenguas alejadas y facilitar posibles inconvenientes futuros. Él pasó de llamarse Dean Fawley a Dean Thomas.

Las piezas del rompecabezas terminaron de encajar y súbitamente, Dean fue consciente de la precaria posición en la que se encontraba. También, de lo que realmente le había sucedido a Antares.

No había manera de que él se acercara a tres metros de quienes le hicieron algo a su padre, Dean había prometido que cuidaría de su madre, Antares dio la vida por mantenerlos seguros. No le debía nada al mundo mágico. En todo caso, ellos le debían algo a él.

_(Devuélvanmelo, ¡Es mi papá! No tenía que involucrarse, ¿por qué mierda lo obligaron a involucrarse? ¡Me lo deben! ¡Me lo deben!)_

Dean admitiría que no era una persona muy racional ante la pérdida. Pero ¿Quién lo era?

_**…** _

Cuando Dean cumplió los dos años, su madre le informó con nerviosismo que iba a haber un nuevo integrante en la familia. Él inmediatamente le había dirigido la mirada a Steve, que pareció casi encogerse ante la intensidad de sus ojos. Dean suponía que era un poco espeluznante ver los ojos del difunto marido de tu esposa todos los días, a todas horas. Por eso lo miraba siempre que podía.

Pero sonrió. No de forma falsa, o forzada, pero porque iba a ser un hermano mayor. Tendría alguien a quien cuidar y proteger, alguien que miraría hacia él en busca de ayuda. Alguien a quien podría llamar suyo y por quien daría la vida. Era reconfortante poder volver a un rol que había representado en su vida pasada, le traía una familiaridad que necesitaba con creces.

Esa fue la primera vez desde que su madre se volvió a casar, que le habló directamente a Steve.

" _Gracias, muchas gracias"_

Steve pareció iluminarse como un faro. Dean parpadeó, tal vez había sido demasiado duro con el hombre. Él nunca había tratado de reemplazar a nadie. Solo quería una familia.

Él no era Antares, y nunca lo sería. Pero no era un extraño.

Steve parecía feliz de que siquiera lo reconociera, por lo que no esperaba que empezara a llamarlo "papá" o nada por el estilo. Dean podía tratar con eso.

La adaptabilidad siempre había sido su cualidad.

_**…** _

A sus casi tres años, Dean fue hermano mayor. Su hermana era un pequeño bulto de un color rosado fuerte, lo que indicaba que tendrían que empezar a comprar una buena cantidad de bloqueador solar y lo necesario para cuidar su piel. Sus ojos eran todavía de un color indefinido, como la mayoría de los bebes y su pequeña frente se había establecido en un entrecejo de descontento. Se llamaba Sara.

Dean la _adoraba._

Su madre le había preguntado si la quería sostener, y Dean la había mirado como si estuviera demente _(A veces ni siquiera me puedo mantener a mí mismo, ¿Y quieres que sostenga a una criatura tan frágil?)._ Su rostro parecía decirlo todo, porque Steve se rió y lo posicionó en su regazo. Apenas lo sentó, Sara se encontraba en los inestables brazos de Dean.

Él estaba aterrorizado.

_(¿Y si la sostengo mal? ¿Oh, merlín, los bebes no necesitan un apoyo sólido bajo la cabeza? ¡La voy a desnucar! ¿A quién se le ocurre dar un bebe a un bebe?)_

Steve rodeó los brazos de Dean con los suyos, mostrándole como era la forma correcta de sostenerla, siempre manteniendo el soporte allí, en caso que las extremidades de Dean cedieran.

Sara lo miró con sus diminutos ojitos y él tuvo que tomar un momento para respirar correctamente porque… Dios, era una cosa tan pequeña _(¿Yo fui así? ¿Ana fue así?)._ Le resultaba increíble que los seres humanos empezaran como algo tan fácilmente rompible.

Podía entender por qué Antares estaba tan dispuesto a morir por él. Si él había estado siquiera cerca de lo que Sara era, no le sorprendía la decisión de su padre. Él hubiera hecho los mismo, haría lo mismo. La determinación lo llenó. Dean no permitiría que nada la pasara a su nueva hermana.

_**Nada** _ _._

El momento se rompió cuando Sara se largó a llorar. Los gritos agudos le hicieron doler los oídos y el respeto por sus padres se elevó considerablemente. Él había hecho eso por meses, Sara también lo haría.

Miró a Steve que se encargaba de Sara como una cosa preciosa pero altamente desconocida, y sintió pena por el hombre. No sabía lo que le esperaba.

_**…** _

A los cuatro años, Dean prendió fuego las cortinas de su habitación. Accidentalmente. Más o menos.

Una vez que sus padres habían llevado a Sara a casa, las noches de sueño completo se habían vuelto un tesoro raro e invaluable. Por lo que era un eufemismo decir que los Thomas estuvieron muy irritables los primeros meses.

Por suerte, Sara pareció calmarse en la noche alrededor del cuarto mes. También fue cuando las cosas se empezaron a asentar. Steve adoraba a su hija y también lo adoraba a Dean, lo trataba como a Sara, lo que le sorprendió.

Claro, el hombre nunca insinuó lo contrario, pero Dean creyó que una vez que tuviera hijos biológicos, sus intentos de acercarse a él cesarían. Todo lo contrario, en realidad.

Steve estaba más que dispuesto en abrirle los brazos, y el gesto desestabilizaba a Dean tanto como lo irritaba. Por muy ilógico que fuera, y por mucho que su mente adulta refutara, el ceder y aceptar lo que su padrastro ofrecía se sentía como escupir sobre la memoria de Antares. Sobre el padre que lo abrazaba y le tarareaba cuando lo necesitaba, el que no quería abandonarlo, y que había muerto tan joven _. (Solo tenía veintidós años, solo veintidós años, ¿Cómo pudieron?)._

Y no había forma que se desquitara con el hombre, o con su madre o hermana. Por lo que trató de ventilar su frustración con la magia.

Es poco decir, que la magia antes de conseguir una varita es una cosa muy caprichosa y voluble. La forma en que más le gustaba manifestarse la magia de Dean, era como fuego. Maravilloso, fuerte y muy peligroso fuego.

Él era capaz de realizar, con mucho esfuerzo incluido, formas en el aire que hacían que Sara aplaudiera chillando. Que, dado la juventud de su hermana, era el mejor cumplido que iba a conseguir. Sin embargo, era muy desafortunado para él que sus cortinas eran muy inflamables.

Después de que Steve los llevara a jugar al parque y trajera a Dean sobre sus hombros tratando de iniciar una conversación con él, era de esperar que su magia estuviera un poco más ansiosa de lo habitual. Esto se demostró cuando, al intentar recrear la forma de un león rugiendo, el animal de fuego corriera a estrellarse contra lo más cercano. Que era la cortina. Que se prendió como si estuviera rociada con gasolina.

_(¿Qué mierda ponen en la tela para cortinas hoy en día?)_

La alarma de la casa había saltado y su madre y Steve no habían tardado en irrumpir en la habitación de los niños como un huracán. Dean había estado intimidado por lo feroces que se habían visto, alertas en proteger a sus hijos. Los padres eran algo que temer.

Tragó con dificultad un poco de saliva.

Cuando su madre vio la cortina y luego la expresión de su hijo, medio avergonzada medio culpable, le dijo a Steve que fuera por el extintor. Suspiró con algo parecido a la resignación, y cuando su padrastro volvió preguntando qué era lo que había causado el fuego, Fiona se limitó a afirmar que había sido un fallo de la estufa eléctrica. Tanto madre como hijo ignoraron deliberadamente que la estufa ni siquiera había estado conectada.

Steve pareció comprarlo.

En momentos como esos, Dean se preguntaba qué sería de su padrastro sin ellos. Y no le gustaba mucho la imagen que se le presentaba, por lo que trató de ser amable con Steve cada vez que pudiera.

Su padrastro era un buen hombre. Un muy crédulo e ingenuo hombre al cual, jamás, le permitirían quedarse solo.

_**…** _

A los cinco años, Dean empezó preescolar. Era el maldito infierno en la tierra.

Tratar con otros niños no era tan difícil. Solo tenía que visualizarlos como Sara, y era fácil hablar con ellos. Eran solo pequeños.

Lo que Dean no soportaba eran los maestros. Los trataban como si tuvieran un jodido problema de comprensión del idioma, hablando lento y pausado, repitiendo varias veces las oraciones. Él creía que los del problema podrían ser ellos.

Sus compañeros no parecían muy afectados por la condescendencia y el desdén leve, pero tampoco les tenían mucho afecto. Golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa de juegos frente a él, Dean pensó que ese iba a ser un año muy largo.

Los niños a su alrededor lo miraron extraño y luego desestimaron su comportamiento como una de más de las "Rarezas de Dean". No sabía exactamente que sentir sobre eso, no era insólito que ellos se percataran de que él era diferente, no solo por como hablaba o como los trataba, sino que todo en él era diferente a ellos. Los niños eran más perspicaces de lo que los adultos podrían pensar, pero todavía eran muy pequeños como para calificar a esa "rareza" como negativa.

Los años y la necesidad de escalar en la cadena alimenticia de lo que iba a ser la primaria y la secundaria, iba a cambiar drásticamente sus perspectivas del mundo. Pero por ahora, ellos estaban más que felices en pegarse a su costado y arrastrarlo a sus juegos.

Dean admitiría que eran tan adorables como Sara.

Y su hermana era muy adorable.

_ **…** _

A los seis años, a Dean le informaron que tendría otra hermana. Por supuesto esto implicaba que su casa era demasiada pequeña para los cinco, teniendo solo dos habitaciones, no muy grandes de por sí.

Steve quería que se mudaran cerca de sus padres, para que sus hijos conocieran a sus abuelos. Dean seguía sorprendiéndose de ser incluido en esa afirmación. Eso era bastante lejos de dónde vivían, pues sus padres vivían en Exeter, en el condado de Devon.

Steve se percató de su mueca y lo abrazó con fuerza, interpretando su entrecejo como incomodidad por mudarse. Dean suspiró ante su ajeno padrastro. Algún día le iba a regalar un libro sobre como leer el lenguaje corporal.

Eso sería cuando pudiera pagar uno. Que no era en una fecha ni remotamente cercana, por lo que tendría que esperar un tiempo.

Devon. Había algo sobre Devon que molestaba a Dean.

Con los años, las memorias de Ana se iban desvaneciendo sutilmente. Por lo que él trataba de repasar cada una que le quedara, que pudiera indicarle la razón de su alarma.

Pero lo que fuera, se escapaba de su registro. Probablemente no era el condado en sí, pero alguien o algo que residiera allí. Al no encontrar nada, incluso después de media hora de ir por cada uno de sus recuerdos, el niño se encogió de hombros.

Tratando de sacudir la creciente incomodidad, Dean se concentró en ayudar a sus padres a encontrar el lugar propicio para instalarse. Tendrían que llamar a las inmobiliarias, ver cuál era su precio máximo y por último, encontrar un comprador para su actual casa. A eso le tendrían que sumar los preparativos para la mudanza, y todo esto junto a que en unos seis meses tendrían una pequeña personita gritando a todas horas. Estarían muy ocupados.

Tal vez, mantenerse distraído podría llevarse la extraña sensación que se instaló en su pecho.

_(No lo hizo)_

_**…** _

Dean sintió el casi irrefrenable impulso de levantarse de su asiento y correr en la dirección contraria de dónde se encontraban. Sus ojos fijos en quienes se estaban al otro lado de la calle, tras el cristal del restaurante.

Las palmas le sudaban, el corazón le corría a mil por hora y le costaba respirar. Pero eso era normal. Era predecible. Al menos ahora entendía su incomodidad con respecto a Devon.

Tenía ganas de vomitar.

Luego de varias horas de viaje en auto, su madre había ordenado a Steve a parar en la ciudad más cercana porque necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Por supuesto, su padrastro le sonrió suavemente y accedió; Dean no entendía cómo podía estar tan tranquilo ante los cambios repentinos de opinión de la mujer, que ni media hora antes, había exigido que no pararan en ningún lugar porque era de suma importancia que llegaran temprano para la cena con los padres de Steve. Muy estrictamente le había dicho a él y a Sara que cualquier cosa que quisieran hacer, lo hicieran antes de salir.

Steve era un santo.

Antares debió serlo también, si ella pasó el embarazo de Dean de igual forma.

Cuando el auto paró en un pequeño pueblo a dieciséis kilómetros de Exeter, Dean ni siquiera le dignó una segunda mirada al lugar. Parecía bastante rústico y emanaba una especie de ambiente acogedor que agradaba a la vista, pero nada en el pueblo llamaba su atención. Era simplemente un lugar al cual habían ido por capricho de Fiona. Una parada.

Por supuesto, Steve trataba de sacar un aspecto positivo de descansar del viaje y los había llevado a comer. Habían entrado al primer lugar que parecía ofrecer comida y se habían sentado en la mesa junto a la ventana. Sara se quejó todo el tiempo de que las sillas de madera no eran cómodas. Dean solo rodó los ojos ante el comportamiento de su hermana y se limitó a ver a los lugareños caminar por la calle. Cualquier cosa para distraerse de los molestos gemidos descontentos de Sara.

Él amaba a su hermana. Realmente lo hacía, pero desde había empezado a hablar, nunca había deseado antes ser capaz de utilizar su magia para algo más que pequeñas explosiones de fuego y callarla. Al menos hasta que llegara a la edad en dónde lo que saliera de su boca sonara menos como los balbuceos de una niña mimada. No ayudaba que Fiona apoyara estas actitudes, estando más que contenta en darle a Sara cualquier cosa que ella quisiera.

Steve se conmiseraba con Dean, pues él tampoco veía con buenos ojos promocionar tales comportamientos. Pero, para disgusto del niño, quien siempre tenía la última palabra con respecto a la crianza de ambos era su madre.

Su padrastro todavía no podía contrarrestar el argumento de _"Quien los tuvo que parir, fui yo"._

Dean sacudió su cabeza, tratando de despejar sus pensamientos. Tratando de convencerse que ellos no estaban allí. Que era solo una maldita ilusión óptica, su mente jugándole una mala pasada.

Pero no importaba cuanto refregara sus ojos, ellos seguían allí. Charlando animadamente.

Enfrente de él. Muy **reales.**

Negó con la cabeza, porque no era posible. No era posible.

No podía enfocar sus ojos, podía escuchar sus latidos en sus oídos y el nudo que se había instalado en su pecho desde que habían salido de su antigua casa no hacía más que crecer y crecer. Parecía que iba a causar que sus pulmones colapsaran y sus costillas se quebraran porque era tan grande, tan inmenso, que no podía respirar y Dios, no podía respirar.

**Dean no podía respirar.**

_(¿Por qué vinimos? Oh, Merlín ¿Por qué mierda vinimos? Es demasiado cerca, demasiado pronto, tenemos que irnos yayayayaya-)_

Una mano se apoyó en su hombro y el momento se rompió. Su mente volvió al presente de una sacudida y Dean cayó en la cuenta de que la familia al otro lado de la calle había seguido su camino. No había razón para que se acercaran.

"Cariño, ¿estás bien? Te ves un poco pálido"

Su mirada se dirigió a su madre, quien lo veía preocupada desde su asiento. Steve, quien estaba más cerca, ya estaba comprobando si su temperatura era alta y si no se había resfriado. Ambos acordaron que apenas terminaran de comer, sería mejor apurarse hasta Exeter y que tal vez no había sido una muy buena idea parar en Ottery St. Catchpole.

Dean dejó escapar una bocanada brusca de aire porque-

Por supuesto que los Weasley vivían en una ciudad a veintiséis kilómetros de dónde ellos se mudarían. Pero no importaba, en realidad. Porque Dean no los conocía, ni ellos a él. Nunca había ido a Hogwarts, ni había sido clasificado en Gryffindor, ni había compartido habitación por seis años con su hijo menor. Ron no tenía ni idea de quien era.

**Nadie tenía ni idea de quien era.**

Dean era solo un niño, con ninguna relación con la magia a excepción de las historias que su padre le contaba.

_(Pero nadie parecía querer recordar a Antares, como si fuera una mancha en su historia que era mejor erradicar. Fiona evitaba el tema como la peste y no creía que Steve estuviera ansioso de saber más sobre el difunto marido de su actual esposa. Sara ni siquiera sabía que el hombre había existido._

_El fuego era algo muy diferente. El fuego era algo suyo y solo suyo. Parte irrevocable de Dean, algo que le permitía anclarse al presente y recordar que no era más Ana, que estaba vivo y respiraba. Era solo suyosuyosuyo-)_

Se dejó caer en su silla y le dijo a su madre que todo estaba bien.

Y sonrió. Porque todavía era solo otro niño muggle y podría serlo por un buen par de años más.

_**…** _

Dean nunca había tenido abuelos antes. No que estuvieran fuera de la tumba o solo una foto arrugada y descolorida en un viejo álbum. Y era una experiencia… extraña.

Antares le había hablado muy mínimamente de sus padres, y Dean había apreciado saber que todavía tenía conexiones en el mundo mágico, con quienes podría contactarse, si es que así lo quería. Pero no era lo mismo.

Susa, la madre de Steve era… efusiva, para decirlo amablemente. Apenas lo había visto, lo había tomado entre sus brazos y había besado todo su rostro. Dean había tenido miedo de que la mujer llorara, por la forma en que lo miraba. Un regalo del cielo, susurraba en su cabello mientras lo guiaba hacia la cocina y le daba un par de galletas de limón.

Un regalo del cielo. Dean nunca creía que había sido designado con tal denominación.

Se había sentido abrumado, por decir menos.

Alessio, marido de Susa, por otro lado, se había contentado con llevar a una dormida Sara hasta la habitación de invitados y volver para mirar suavemente como su esposa atendía a su hijo y nietos.

Dean había mirado hacia Steve, en busca de una explicación para tal extraño comportamiento, pero su padrastro le había sonreído tristemente y había respondido que su madre estaba muy feliz de verlos. Solo eso.

Él se limitó a sostener su mirada un par de minutos y luego dejar el tema caer. Si Steve no quería hablar de ello, Dean no presionaría. Su curiosidad le instaba a cavar y cavar en el asunto, pero hace años que había aprendido a controlarla. Como casi todo en su vida que podría causarle problemas en el futuro.

Como el fuego.

Se quedaron en casa de sus abuelos durante una semana, mientras los camiones de mudanza iban llegando y sus padres iban preparando su nuevo hogar.

Dean tuvo la oportunidad por primera vez en alguna de sus dos vidas de disfrutar de unos abuelos, alguien que le diera dulces mientras sus padres no veían y que tenían tantas historias para contar que él no tendría ni tiempo para escucharlas todas.

Alessio decía muy malos chistes, siempre los mismos, pero él siempre reía porque la risa de su abuelo era demasiado contagiosa. Susa cocinaba como una diosa y tenía la efervescencia de una joven en plena adolescencia, Dean admiraba lo firme que era su paso y lo animada que era su mirada. Lo dulce que era su voz y lo cálidos que se sentían sus brazos cada vez que lo abrazaba a él y a su hermana.

Sin embargo, lo que más le gustaba de Susa, era que pintaba.

Cuando Dean todavía había sido Ana, había amado el arte.

Tenía cero talento para el mismo, pero eso no le impedía ir a cada exposición que podía y admirar con anhelo, las obras allí expuestas. Cada pintura era un mundo, un punto de vista, una forma de expresión. El amor de Ana había decaído con los años; la falta de dinero y tiempo, el trabajo, los amigos, todo la habían alejado de lo que hacía brillar sus ojos.

Y allí, mientras Dean veía como su abuela pintaba con destreza cuadros de hermosos paisajes, de mundos extraños, de una flor cualquiera que le había parecido particularmente inspiradora, él sintió como un nuevo nexo con su pasado se restauraba.

Susa había estado en éxtasis al notar su interés, pero así como había sucedido con Ana, Dean no tenía nada de habilidad con la pintura. A pesar de ello, la mujer no había desistido y como regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, le dio una caja de marcadores. Le había dicho que, en ocasiones, el pincel no podía igualar la finura de un trazo a mano. Es más cercano, le había susurrado, te permite hacerte cargo de los pequeños detalles, marcar la diferencia a tu manera.

Porque, a diferencia de la pintura, cada trazo era permanente y no se borraba. Cada detalle contaba. Hasta el mínimo punto.

_("Y la felicidad esta en las pequeñas cosas ¿no crees, Ana?")_

Dean había apretado los marcadores contra su pecho, e ignorando el repentino ardor en sus ojos, le había agradecido de corazón a la mujer mayor. Susa había besado su frente y le había dicho que quien tenía que estar agradecida era ella. Sus ojos, azules como los de Steve, le decían que quería decir cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Desafortunadamente, la semana se tenía que terminar y él tuvo que despedirse de sus abuelos. Se había aferrado a ambos con fuerza y ellos correspondieron su abrazo. Dean nunca antes había estado tan agradecido de que Steve fuera parte de sus vidas como en ese instante en que se sintió rodeado por ambos pares de brazos, cuando Susa besó su mejilla y Alessio palmeó su espalda.

Tener abuelos era genial.

_**…** _

Cuatro meses más tarde, tres semanas después del nacimiento de Lina, la nueva hermana de Dean, Susa murió después de cinco largos años luchando contra la leucemia.

Cuando Dean y Sara la conocieron, ya transitaba la etapa final de su enfermedad. No había nada que hacer por ella, por lo que su abuela le había pedido a Steve poder conocer a sus nietos antes de irse.

Susa había pasado por muchos tratamientos, había luchado lo más que pudo. Nunca quiso que Steve le llevara a sus hijos, porque no deseaba la vieran en ese estado. Pero cuando se hizo demasiado evidente que no saldría de esa, le había pedido a Alessio que llamara a su hijo.

Dean escuchó la noticia con esa especie de dolor sordo que ahora caracterizaba cada pérdida. Porque incluso si no había querido darse cuenta, él se había percatado de la palidez enfermiza de su piel y de la delgadez de su cuerpo aparentemente vivaz. Pero se había negado a verlo, porque había estado feliz. Susa le había devuelto algo que había perdido hace muchos años, algo tan preciado que Dean había cerrado con gusto los ojos para no ver el inminente final.

Steve le había dicho que no era su intención mentirle, pero que había sido algo que Susa había exigido antes de verlos. Que ellos no supieran de su estado de salud.

Dean le había dicho que estaba bien.

Que entendía.

Aun así, se abrazó a Sara con fuerza mientras la niña lloraba, mojando de lágrimas su camisa.

Dean entendía, pero como dolía. Su pecho parecía que se iba a desgarrar a sí mismo.

_(Él admitiría, en la privacidad de su propia mente, que se estaba cansando de las personas que desaparecían de su vida sin avisar)_

_ **…** _

_Casa._

A veces, Dean tenía ganas de volver a casa.

Al lugar dónde su hermana menor le esperaría en la cocina, con el pelo hecho un desastre y una mueca de irritación en su joven rostro, pero siempre preocupada por Ana. Si es que estaba comiendo bien, por qué es que traía la misma ropa que ayer _("¿¡Qué mierda, Ana!? ¿Acaso no dormiste nada? No, no me interesa si realmente te necesitaban ¡Te tienes que ocupar más de ti misma, mujer! ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando no este? ¿Trabajar hasta morir del cansancio porque no tienes a nadie que regule tus turnos? Dios, ve a dormir, mi cama está desocupada. Joder, soy tu hermana no tu niñe- ¡Ana, la cama, no la silla! ¡No te duermas en la maldita silla!"_ ), siempre cuidando de ella, cuando ese era su trabajo. Cuando Ana era la encargada de velar por su bienestar.

Dean extrañaba verla sonreír, lo reconfortante que era el olor de su pelo y la manera en que lo regañaba. Él extrañaba a su molesta, enojona y contestadora hermana tan desesperadamente como a su antigua vida.

No había sido la mejor. En realidad, había sido muy difícil. Pero había sido su vida y Dean no había querido perderla tan bruscamente como lo hizo.

Él añoraba, especialmente, las pequeñas cosas.

Cómo el gato que iba todas las mañanas por comida, a refregarse contra sus piernas y maullarle animadamente como si fueran viejos amigos, a pesar de que no era suyo; o ese pedazo de pastel que su vecino le regalaba cada vez que cocinaba uno, más frecuentemente de lo que debería; la sonrisa cansada que el chico del café le regalaba cada vez que veía aparecer a Ana con su aspecto desaliñado y sus ojeras profundas, ese leve regaño que se escondía en los pliegues de su frente.

Los pájaros que cantaban irritantemente fuera de su ventana, como si cronometraran el momento exacto en que a Ana más le frustraría despertarse un domingo. Sus viejas almohadas, gastadas pero confiables, eternamente desperdigadas sobre su cama deshecha. Lo lindo que se sentía el sol en la mañana, y cómo era la textura del césped fresco bajo sus pies cuando olvidaba calzarse para ir a regar las plantas.

Extrañaba a sus libros y esos pijamas de la adolescencia que nunca tuvo el valor de tirar.

La vieja foto de su madre, riendo en el patio de su casa, ataviada en un anticuado vestido de verano. Lo único que Ana tenía de ella.

A veces, Dean extrañaba tanto su casa.

Y luego venía Sara a saltar sobre su espalda y exigir su atención. Fiona se acercaba y retiraba a su hermana pequeña de su agarre en Dean y le daba un suave beso en la cabeza. Steve se reía desde dentro de la casa, sosteniendo a Lina, que apenas si podía sentarse, incluso en sus brazos.

Y el dolor en su pecho se atenuaba un poco, porque se volvía más soportable estar tan lejos de casa, cuando estaba construyendo una allí. Con su familia.


	2. Chapter 2

" _¡Ana! Mira la nieve, ¡mira la nieve!" Lucy prácticamente rebotaba de emoción, su cabello, tan rojo como su nariz, parecía querer seguir su movimiento "¿Crees que a mamá le gusta? Oh, ¿mamá vio nieve alguna vez, tan de cerca?"_

_Ana enterró su rostro en la suavidad de su bufanda, tratando de seguirle el paso a su hermana. Era difícil, pues incluso con sus botas de invierno, ella juraría que iba a perder sus dedos por el frío. No entendía como Lucy estaba tan emocionada. Era solo nieve._

_Agua congelada._

" _No sé. Le preguntaremos cuando lleguemos al hospital" murmuró entre dientes "Lo que sería más rápido si dejaras de distraerte por cada maldita cosa que pasa por el aire"_

" _¡Ana! ¡Mira, todavía hay flores vivas! ¿Cómo están tan coloridas si es invierno?"_

" _No están vivas. Son artificiales"_

" _¡Pero, parecen tan reales!"_

" _Sigue caminando, Lucy"_

" _Eres tan amarga" Su hermana le sacó la lengua "Cuando sea grande, no quiero ser como tú"_

" _Eso es muy triste, porque solo te faltan cinco años y también serás una adolescente"_

" _¡No! ¡Yo voy a sonreír!" Su hermana la apuntó con un dedo acusador "La adolescencia no implica mal humor… Mamá dice que es la época más hermosa. Es dónde te enamoras, dónde la pasas mejor. Tendrías que escuchar más a mamá cuando nos habla"_

_Ana tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar gritarle a Lucy que no era la maldita adolescencia, que era porque mamá se estaba muriendo y ella no podía hacer nada más que llorar a su lado mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello. Lucy no sabía, ella solo… Ana creía que no quería verlo. Lo demacrada que estaba su madre, como se estaba consumiendo lentamente en esa solitaria cama de hospital, cómo parecía querer llorar cada vez que las veía entrar en su habitación._

_Lucy no sabía nada._

_Ana repitió eso en su mente como si fuera un mantra._

_Lucy no sabía nada._

" _Mamá dice que es cuando conoció a papá"_

_Lucy no sabía nada._

" _Y dice que no puede esperar a verme cuando tenga mi primer amor como ella, dice que estaba en la luna siempre y terminaba tropezando por cada cosa. Creo que piensa que voy a ser un desastre con piernas, dice que me vas a tener que vigilar muy de cerca esos años. Mamá habla tan raro"_

_Lucy no sabía nada._

_Ana ignoró el resto del parloteo de su hermana. Solo se enojaría y le terminaría gritando. Lucy lloraría y Ana se sentiría como una perra._

" _Tal vez pueda salir del hospital para el próximo invierno"_

_Lucy no sabía nada. Pero Ana estaba tan jodidamente agradecida de que no lo hacía, porque si supiera que mamá no llegaría al año siguiente, ni la vería en su adolescencia, y que probablemente eran los últimos meses que iban a tener juntas, no sonreiría. Su dulce, molesta e hiperactiva hermana no sonreiría, y Ana no creía que pudiera vivir con alguien más a quien consolar._

_Forzó una sonrisa en su rostro._

" _Si, tal vez"_

**…**

Dean se despertó abruptamente cuando sintió la atronadora voz de su hermana gritar en su oído. Se quejó audiblemente y se refugió en su nido de mantas. Era domingo, uno de los únicos días en los que se permitía dormir hasta tarde y Sara lo estaba arruinando.

"¡Dean! ¡Está nevando! Tienes que levantarte"

"No"

"¡Dean!"

"No. Vete"

Estratégicamente cubrió sus oídos con su almohada, pero la estridente sonoridad de Sara era más poderosa que el relleno de algodón.

"¡Vamos, Dean! ¡Mira la nieve!"

" _¡Ana! Mira la nieve, ¡mira la nieve!"_

"¿Que parte de NO, no entiendes?"

Dean sacudió los últimos vestigios de su sueño y miró molesto a su hermana. No estaba de humor para complacer ninguno de sus caprichos, en especial, después del sueño que acababa de tener.

(Recuerdo, era un recuerdo. No hay que olvidar. Él no se podía permitir olvidar.)

"Pero… pero mamá dijo que si decías que sí, podíamos salir a jugar con la nieve"

Los grandes y castaños ojos de Sara lo miraron con todo su esplendor. Dean no se veía afectado. Años de tratar con esa mirada lo habían hecho casi inmune.

"Ah, bueno, en ese caso... sigue siendo no. Ahora déjame dormir"

"Pero Dean, es nieve ¿No te gusta?"

No, no era la nieve el problema. Solo lo que ella implicaba.

El invierno había finalmente caído sobre Devon y Dean estaba esperando con impaciencia para que ya se acabara. No tenía nada en contra del frío, o el viento, pero la estación blanca siempre acarreaba con ella malos recuerdos. Eso significaba varias noches de pesadillas.

Y a Dean no le gustaban sus pesadillas.

Contenían demasiados retazos de recuerdos como para poder simplemente hacerlos desaparecer con una taza de chocolate caliente. Hay cosas que te acompañan toda la vida.

Las memorias que el invierno le traía a Dean eran de esas cosas.

"¿Dean?"

"¿Sí, Sara?"

"Podemos esperar a que deje de nevar para jugar"

Sara lo miró con toda la solemnidad que podía reunir una niña de cinco años, que no era mucha. Dean le sonrió con suavidad.

"Está bien, cuando deje de nevar"

"¡Sí!"

Y con eso dicho, volvió a dormir. No tenía el corazón para decirle a su hermana que no iba a dejar de nevar por, al menos, una semana.

Pero ella se daría cuenta muy pronto.

_**…** _

A sus casi ocho años de vida, comprendió porque tantos artistas estaban locos.

Frustración.

Merlín, como odiaba la frustración.

Dean observó con disgusto como su último boceto fallido se volvía ceniza entre sus dedos. Ese era el séptimo que podría haberse arreglado con un par de retoques, pero su temperamento lo había sobrepasado y el fuego se había manifestado.

Ahogó en su garganta el grito que quería escapar, y se limitó a tirar lo que quedaba de su dibujo al bote de basura.

El fuego había sido algo fácil de controlar, casi natural, como respirar. Pero el inestable control que podría haber tenido sobre él se estaba debilitando con los años, a medida que envejecía. Parecía que más años pasaban, más dispuesto a salir a la superficie se tornaba. Antes solo se necesitaba de muchas cantidades de ira, mucha mala suerte y angustia para que siquiera un par de flamas se asomaran sin que él lo quisiera.

No tenía los medios a disposición como para verificarlo, pero Dean tenía la impresión de que la cantidad de magia que poseía en su cuerpo, o que podía producir, aumentaba a medida que crecía y el fino control que podría haber tenido alguna vez no podía seguirle el ritmo. Más magia, menos control, la inestabilidad emocional de un niño pre-pubescente… sí, una receta para el desastre.

Dean estaba seguro de que esa era la razón principal de que la educación de los niños empezara a los once años en Hogwarts. Suficiente magia como para poder realizar hechizos, suficientemente edad como para comprender conceptos relativamente complejos, necesidad de algo para asentar el estado salvaje de la misma.

Pero Dean no iba asistir a Hogwarts, no importa cuán maravillosa su padre la podría haber planteado. Ese mundo… con sus pequeñas mentes cerradas, dónde todo era blanco y negro, era el lugar que le había arrebatado a una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

Su generación era la más peligrosa, una bomba a punto de explotar. Iba albergar a la mayor cantidad de herederos de las casas más nobles y antiguas, sin contar con el famoso "niño-que-vivió".

La memoria de Ana era casi una bendición en ese sentido. Ella había amado la saga de Harry Potter, libros, películas, cualquier información adicional… la mujer había sido básicamente una biblioteca del mundo mágico. La persona que él había sido… ella hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para poder estar en ese mundo.

Pero Dean ya no era Ana.

Ana había muerto porque su padre no había podido controlar su adicción al juego y había acarreado tantas deudas que la habían afectado a ella y su hermana. La persona que Dean había sido desapareció junto con su hermana, con su vida anterior; lo poco que había sobrevivido de ella… murió aquella noche junto a Antares.

La nueva vida de Dean no tenía espacio para una guerra, o la magia, ni estar rodeado por los hijos de los asesinos de su padre. Con una mueca, Dean admitió que no ir a Hogwarts era lo más sano para todos. Si veía a alguno de los "antiguos" mortífagos, bien podría incendiar todo a su alrededor. Especialmente con lo inestable que se estaba comportando su fuego.

Era tan estúpidamente sencillo que el fuego iniciara sin su consentimiento que ni siquiera era gracioso. Si se frustraba, fuego; estaba enojado, fuego; estaba avergonzado, ¡Fuego!

Se desplomó en la cama de su habitación, dejando escapar un suspiro descontento. Tenía suerte de que sus padres todavía no sabían nada. Sara no recordaba las figuras de fuego que Dean solía hacer para que dejara de llorar, y hasta el momento, había logrado evadir volver a incendiar sus cortinas.

Nota para sí mismo: registrar que elementos dentro de su habitación podrían o no, ser inflamables.

_**…** _

Dean arqueó una ceja ante la mirada esperanzada en los ojos de su madre.

"No"

"Pero cariño, necesitamos presentarnos con los nuevos vecinos"

"No"

"Tu madre apenas si tiene tiempo para ella misma ¿Quieres quitarle su libertad a esta pobre mujer, ante ti?" Dramatizó con un suspiro exagerado "Además, podrían tener un niño"

Fiona brillaba con alegría no reprimida, parecía estática ante la idea de tener a algún potencial amigo de Dean en su casa. Él no pudo reprimir la mueca de dolor.

No tenía problemas para charlar con otros niños, pero su paciencia era una cosa voluble y con lo inestable que se estaba comportando su fuego, no se sentía lo suficientemente seguro alrededor de otras personas. Tampoco es que podría formar reales conexiones con niños de siete años, al menos no desde su punto de vista.

Era difícil, e incluso molesto, tratar con su sensibilidad.

Dean nunca había sido alguien particularmente atento a las emociones de los demás, ni tuvo la suficiente discreción como para endulzar la verdad cuando preguntaban su opinión. En su defensa, si no querían honestidad dura y cruda, no deberían preguntar por ella.

Los niños de su edad se preocupaban por detalles que jamás habrían cruzado siquiera la mente de Ana, mucho menos la de Dean.

No, él no tenía ni idea de quién era la cantante de moda entre los niños, ni porque tendría que saber que _"Mandy, obviamente, está tratando de copiar su peinado"_ o por qué no podía hablar con ciertas personas _"Connor es un snob, no podemos jugar con la mascota del profesor"._

En su vida anterior, a Ana poco le había importado lo que pensara el resto del mundo. Si eran lo suficiente tenaces como para soportar los secos y afilados comentarios que salían de su lengua, entonces eran sus amigos. Y punto.

Ana cuidaba de sus amigos, porque la querían y soportaban. No mucha gente fuera de su familia era capaz de hacerlo. Los atesoraba cerca de su pecho, como si de un dragón con su oro se tratase.

Pero los niños no estaban preparados para soportar el incendio forestal en potencia que era la personalidad de Dean, al menos no a esta edad. Y él no tenía la paciencia como para suavizar su humor o sus palabras, solo porque dañaba su sensibilidad. Muy pocas personas se habían ganado ese derecho, y niños ajenos no estaban en ese selecto grupo.

Era lo suficientemente amable como para que los otros niños lo consideraran agradable, pero se mantenía alejado para que esas impresiones superficiales se mantuvieran de esa manera. En esos días, un solo comentario desagradable era suficiente para que Dean incendiara medio edificio.

Involuntariamente, por su supuesto.

Dean dudaba altamente que el niño del vecino fuera la excepción a la regla. Pero su madre no parecía estar dispuesta a ceder en esta ocasión.

"Sara siempre se queja de que no hay con quien jugar, puedes pedírselo a ella"

Fiona le sonrió tan dulcemente que escalofríos recorrieron toda su columna vertebral.

"Oh, podría ir en su lugar"

"¡Sí, sabía que la idea te encantaría!"

Dean suspiró.

Su madre era alguien de temer.

**…**

La lista de Dean de " _Cosas en las cuales nunca voy a pensar mientras esté vivo, porque la negación es algo maravilloso_ " se estaba ampliando con rapidez inusitada desde que había vuelto a nacer. Muerte, reencarnación, lactancia materna, pérdida de su dignidad, Antares, magia, Susa, y ahora, por qué su madre lo había dejado con tres cajas de pasteles frente a la casa del nuevo vecino.

Ni siquiera se estaba molestando en esconder su malestar bajo una sonrisa falsa. Dean no iba a empezar a ser mágicamente amable con el resto del mundo que no pertenecía a su familia solo porque su madre era incapaz de entender que no, Dean no era tímido, simplemente no quería interactuar con los niños de su edad hasta que tuvieran, al menos, veinte.

Debatió en sí debería dejar las cajas y volver a su habitación, pero Fiona lo miraría con sus grandes ojos marrones decepcionados y Dean no tendría más remedio que regresar allí. Su madre era un peligro para su fuerza de voluntad, como lo eran sus hermanas. Era difícil negar sus peticiones cuando lo miraban así, y Dean no podía evitar maldecir a la hermana de su vida pasada que tan pocas veces le había otorgado tal vista a Ana, que ahora él no tenía nada de resistencia.

Tocó el timbre y esperó unos minutos a que alguien se acercara. Pequeños pasos no se hicieron esperar y Dean tuvo el presentimiento de que iba a tener que enfrentarse a alguien tan o más pequeño que él.

La puerta se abrió y Dean tuvo que reprimir un quejido cuando, de hecho, un par de ojos verdosos lo enfrentaron a la misma altura.

**…**

Terry se había quedado solo en su nueva casa. Su madre había salido a comprar algo para reabastecer su refrigerador y su padre había sido invitado por uno de los nuevos vecinos a tomar una cerveza. Ambos habían acordado dejarlo solo, bajo la impresión de que al ser solo el primer día en el vecindario, nadie se acercaría a la casa. Cuando el timbre sonó, él se sorprendió.

Más aun cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con un niño, en lugar del adulto al cual esperaba despachar con un tranquilo " _Mis padres no están en casa, puede irse_ ".

Casi retrocedió un par de pasos cuando un dorado impactante se encontró con él, mirándolo intensamente. Parecían los ojos del gato el cual siempre lo rasguñaba. A Terry le disgustaron inmediatamente, ¿Quién tiene ese color de ojos de forma natural?

El otro niño tampoco parecía estar feliz de verlo, y sostenía la caja como si quisiera dejarla en sus manos y salir corriendo. Terry se relajó visiblemente, su madre también quería que fuera a saludar a sus vecinos la semana siguiente.

Su visitante sorpresa parecía sufrir de la misma suerte que él.

"Dean" Espetó de la nada, pero con un arrastre de cansancio en su voz "Vivo al lado. Mi madre me dijo que les diera esto"

El otro niño depositó la caja con más cuidado del que Terry esperaba.

"¿Q-Qué son?" Preguntó, un tanto desconcertado por la falta de sutilezas sociales del otro niño. Y su madre decía que él necesitaba interactuar más con la gente, ya quería que conociera a su vecino.

"Pasteles"

"Ah, bueno, gracias. ¿Quieres-"

"No, gracias. Ya termine mi cuota de interacción social del mes, solo quiero dormir"

Terry nunca había conocido a alguien tan contundente. Tal vez, él mismo. Lo miró unos segundos, tratando de discernir si su falta de tacto era especie de broma de la cual no se percataba o iba en serio. La expresión del otro niño se oscureció.

"¿Seguro? porque-"

"Creo que ya dije que no, gracias" El ceño del niño era feroz, Terry se abstuvo de retroceder un par de pasos. Qué mal genio. "Adiós"

"¿Adiós?"

Pero Dean ni siquiera esperó a su respuesta, solo dio media vuelta y se retiró, efectivamente, a la casa contigua a la de Terry.

El niño de ojos verdosos se quedó mirando la caja de pasteles, bastante desconcertado. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se preguntó si habría más niños en el vecindario y si todos serían tan contundentes (bordeando lo grosero, Terry no se sentía ofendido solo por un mínimo margen) como su vecino. Dios, esperaba que no.

Con una mueca de descontento, depositó la caja en la mesa de la cocina. Su personalidad atraía al tipo de personas incorrectas. ¿Un niño físicamente débil que no sabe cuándo callarse? Es como la luz que atrae a las polillas; los matones casi hacen fila en su puerta. Y Terry no tenía ni la voluntad, ni el autocontrol, para callarse y bajar la cabeza.

Su vecino no daba la impresión de ser un matón. Solo alguien… con un temperamento inestable y cero habilidades sociales. Y era vecino de Terry.

Todo en el comportamiento del otro niño había gritado "¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡Tu sola existencia me irrita!¡Peligro, no molestar!". Básicamente, lo único que tendría que hacer Terry para tener una existencia pacífica, era mantenerse alejado.

Y bueno, Terry creía poder manejar eso.

** _…_ **

Se estaba haciendo notoriamente obvio que Terry tenía la peor capacidad predictiva en todo el maldito universo y, de hecho, no podría manejar eso.

Su primer mes en Exeter había transcurrido relativamente bien. No había hecho nuevos amigos, pero eso era de esperar. A nadie le agrada el listillo que no sabe cuándo callarse. Terry no se lo tomaba a mal, estaba al tanto de que era una persona difícil de llevar. No le había sumado muchos puntos el hecho de que en su primer día, le dijo a Katya – una niña de intercambio de Rusia – que su inglés dejaba mucho que desear y que su peinado era horrible. En su defensa, ella había preguntado su opinión sobre su nuevo corte de pelo.

Aun así, podría haber mejorado su redacción. Decir eso había sido increíblemente grosero de su parte, pero Katya era una chica y sus interacciones siempre habían sido cortas, por lo que sus nervios le jugaron una mala pasada y se olvidó de filtrar sus pensamientos. Por lo que salieron exactamente como los había pensado.

Y el cerebro de Terry era muy, pero muy, poco amable para el resto del mundo.

Al menos, había aprendido una nueva norma social desconocida. El ser grosero con la chica que le agrada a todo el mundo, te condena inmediatamente al ostracismo. Sin muchas vueltas, la posible vida social de Terry había muerto irremediablemente en el momento en el que abrió su gran boca.

Pero estaba bien, mientras él no hablara, el resto parecía contentarse con ignorarlo. Y Terry… bueno, no estaba satisfecho con esa medida, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer para contrarrestarla, por lo que se limitó a aceptarla.

El otro zapato cayó, inevitablemente, cuando se resfrió. Tuvo que faltar una semana a clases, y el tema que habían desarrollado durante sus faltas podría aparecer en el examen que les tomarían el siguiente viernes. Al preguntarle por ello, la maestra le había aconsejado pedírselo a un amigo, ignorando deliberadamente el hecho de que no tenía ninguno.

Terry la había mirado molesto. Le había dicho directamente que no tenía tiempo para fingir tener una amistad inexistente y preocuparse, realmente necesitaba tener sus notas altas. Ella había suspirado.

_("Terry, los dos lo sabemos perfectamente, pero hay algo llamado amabilidad que me impide decirle a alguien directamente ciertas cosas. De la cual evidentemente careces, cariño. Puedes pedirle sus apuntes a Dean Thomas, es el otro alumno con mejores calificaciones, pero no me preocuparía mucho por ello")_

Y por eso, Terry estaba nerviosamente parado frente a la puerta del hogar Thomas, juntando coraje para tocarla. Desde ese incómodo encuentro con Dean hace un mes, había hecho el esfuerzo hercúleo de no molestarlo. Lo que no hubiera sido tan difícil, si no fuera por el hecho de que tomaban la misma ruta para ir a la escuela y volver, que estaban en el mismo curso y que se sentaba detrás de él. Y Terry había tenido que físicamente pararse de dirigirle la palabra.

Lo cual, teniendo en cuenta cómo era Terry, había sido una tortura. Todo en el otro niño le causaba una curiosidad inconmensurable.

Hablaba poco y nada, manteniendo sus respuestas cortas y directas al punto; a pesar de tener tal temperamento, no parecía enojarse muy seguido. Terry lo había visto molesto en muy pocas ocasiones, de las cuales Dean casi había huido, por aparentemente ninguna razón. Los otros niños parecían satisfechos con la poca interacción que Thomas les permitía. Él no podía comprenderlo.

¿Acaso no se preguntaban a dónde es que Dean iba en los tiempos libres? Terry había intentado buscarlo más de una vez, perdiendo su rastro después de algunos minutos, lo que era ridículo porque solo había un limitado número de lugares en los cuales esconderse en una escuela. El alarmante olor a humo que desprendía, después de desaparecer, era otro misterio. No venía de sus ropas, sino del mismo Dean, a pesar de esfumarse después de unos segundos. Lo que era imposible.

O como sus ojos, ya extraños, a veces parecían brillar. O como, a pesar de que no parecía siquiera prestar el mínimo de atención en clase, entendía todos los conceptos dados. Incluso su forma de hablar era extraña; Terry casi podía jurar que el otro niño tenía acento, lo que era ilógico, porque el mismo Dean había dicho en clase – durante la presentación obligatoria del primer día – que había pasado toda su vida en Inglaterra.

Era como un intimidante regalo de Navidad para Terry, esperando a ser desenvuelto y desmenuzado. Pero no podía, porque no quería más problemas de los que ya se había causado a sí mismo.

Y Terry estaba casi seguro que después de solo una hora adentro de la casa Thomas, perdería su vida. Dean no parecía una persona muy paciente y amable, dispuesto a explicar el tema que se había perdido y a responder todas sus preguntas. Y Terry estaba repleto de preguntas, no todas relacionadas con sus clases.

Él creía que eso era lo más peligroso, que su lengua se deslizara y dejara escapar de una todas las dudas que tenía sobre Dean. Y que el otro niño perdiera sus estribos y luego saliera en las noticias, un pequeño segmento relatando su detalladamente horrible muerte. Dios, su mente era un lugar oscuro y morboso, incluso para Terry.

Cuando sus nudillos estuvieron a punto de tocar la madera, la puerta se abrió con fuerza y Terry se enfrentó a unos casi perpetuamente enojados ojos dorados.

"Eh, eso no me lo esperaba" Soltó, para luego carraspear y reformular sus ideas, tan desastrosas y confusas que se contentó con un simple saludo "Em, ¿Hola? Creo"

Dean no parecía divertido, en lo más mínimo.

**…**

Dean había logrado evitar exitosamente a su vecino durante casi un mes completo. Fiona no estaba contenta, pero había cumplido su pedido y había, de hecho, entregado los pasteles. Así que la mujer no podía discutir demasiado.

Ayudaba que Terry ( _Que era un nombre muy común, pero había una vocecita en el fondo de su cabeza que le decía que tenía que prestarle atención al niño_ ) evitara dirigirle la palabra, a pesar de que lo seguía cada vez que iba a descargar su ira en la azotea. Hasta ahora el mecanismo más sano que había conseguido, era expulsar la mayor cantidad de fuego posible y dejarlo arder solo con su magia. De una manera u otra, se agotaba y no le quedaban energías para enojarse con nadie en su rutina diaria. Su magia había resultado bastante inútil ( _e inesperadamente destructiva, Dean no olvidaba las ventanas rotas el día en que su padre se fue)_ con respecto a lo que podría hacer con ella. No había forma de manejarla y al siquiera intentarlo, reaccionaba de las formas más extrañas.

Había tratado infructuosamente de copiar con su mente el efecto del famoso " _Wingardium Leviosa",_ tratando de hacer levitar uno de los osos de su hermana. El oso se había transformado en un endemoniado globo. Que flotaba, claramente, pero por el aire dentro. Dean ni siquiera creía que eso era posible, inclusive si aplicaba las leyes mágicas.

Muchos otros intentos fallidos lo habían hecho llegar a la conclusión de que la única manera de controlarla era con una varita. Que tendría, si aceptaba ir a Hogwarts y la compraba en el Callejón Diagon.

Inaceptable.

No traería ese condenado mundo a las vidas de sus padres y hermanas.

Suspirando, salió de su contemplación al escuchar la voz de su madre, llamándolo desde la cocina. Al entrar, la observó tratando de equilibrar tener a Lina en brazos a la par de que respondía, distraídamente, las preguntas de una curiosa Sara. En el preescolar le estaban enseñando la unidad familiar y habían generado en su hermana la imperiosa necesidad de saber por qué Dean no se parecía, ni a ella, ni a Lina.

Lo que desde la perspectiva de Dean, era una pregunta perfectamente válida. Pero solo había generado angustia en su madre, quién había estado tratando de encontrar una forma amable de decir que no compartían padre. Un concepto confuso para la niña, porque Steve era el papá de Dean también. Pero biológicamente no lo era, y era algo con lo que Sara parecía batallar en su pequeña cabecita.

Dean miró con piedad a Fiona. Quien al verlo casi suspira de alivio.

"Dean, cielo, estoy un poco ocupada por lo que ¿me podrías hacer un favor?" Al ver el asentimiento de Dean, sonrió cansadamente "Necesito que salgas y compres un par de cosas, a Sara le han pedido llevar un cuaderno y lápices de colores, y no encuentro los que eran tuyos. Y ya que estas ¿También podrías pasar por el mercado? Nos quedamos sin verduras"

Cuando acepto sin mucha protesta, su madre se acercó a besarlo ligeramente en la frente y retornó a su explicación a Sara.

Dean fue a tomar su bolsa de compras y abrió la puerta delantera. Casi retrocedió físicamente cuando se encontró con Terry, su vecino, portando la expresión de alguien culpable. Era obvio que solo estaba tratando de tocar a la puerta, pero parecía que lo había atrapado asesinando a su gato. Era casi risible lo expresivo que era el rostro del otro niño.

"Eh, eso no me lo esperaba" Terry soltó en una exhalación, para luego mirarlo horrorizado y callarse durante unos segundos. "Em, ¿Hola? Creo"

Dean entrecerró los ojos ante el leve temblor que recorría el cuerpo de Terry. Era apenas perceptible, pero aun así presente. Y se preguntó ausentemente si todo el mundo lo encontraba tan intimidante como su vecino parecía hacerlo. Miro a Terry, quien tenía el rostro de alguien que estaba caminando directamente hacia la muerte, luego miró las bolsas de compras en su mano y suspiró.

Realmente esperaba que alguien estuviera contando sus buenas acciones, y le dieran algún tipo de compensación post-vida por toda la mierda que había estado sucediendo desde que había vuelto a nacer.

Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar con los de Terry.

"Tengo que ir a hacer las compras, lo que sea que necesites me lo explicas en el camino"

Al no obtener respuesta, resopló ligeramente y se dirigió hasta la entrada de la propiedad. Rodeo a su vecino, aun plantado a un par de pasos de la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia la tienda de conveniencia que estaba a un par de cuadras del vecindario. Al no sentir a Terry siguiéndolo, volteó ligeramente el rostro en su dirección.

"No tengo todo el día ¿Vienes o no?"

**…**

Terry estaba tratando de decidir si debía estar feliz o aterrado, el caos ansioso que era su mente no parecía ofrecer más respuesta que un ambiguo " _ambos"._ Trataba de no mirar mucho a su vecino, pero sus ojos parecían tener voluntad propia y encontrar de una u otra manera algún dato nuevo sobre Dean.

Tuvo que apretar con su fuerza sus dientes unos contra otros, hasta el punto en que chirriaron audiblemente, para no recitar en voz alta cada diferencia que podía encontrar en la actitud de Dean en un entorno diferente al de la escuela. Sus hombros se encontraban notablemente relajados y no fue hasta que se percató de ese pequeño detalle, que Terry no se dio cuenta lo tenso que Dean vivía.

Su boca, normalmente apretada en un rictus serio, parecía estar suelta en sus comisuras como si quisiera instalarse en una sonrisa distraída. Su mirada era tan amenazante como siempre, pero Terry estaba comenzando a pensar que ese era su estado permanente, no que el niño estuviera particularmente enojado por algo. El pelo despeinado y las ropas desarregladas le quitaban ese aire mordaz que su vecino portaba en cada interacción. Terry estaba fascinado y todo en él picaba por preguntar a qué se debía el cambio.

Pero aunque no lo pareciera, Terry tenía más sentido de auto conservación que eso. Aunque le molestara el silencio, no iba a hablar hasta que Dean se mostrara dispuesto a escuchar. Lo que no fue mucho tiempo después, gracias a Dios.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres?"

Dean siguió caminando sin siquiera mirar en su dirección y si Terry no estuviera tan centrado en él, hubiera pensado que ni siquiera había abierto la boca. Se tragó el comentario al respecto.

"Bueno, hace un tiempo tuve que faltar y me perdí la explicación sobre el tema que podría aparecer en el examen de la semana que viene" Terry fijó sus ojos en los de Dean, tratando de no desviar la mirada y que su vecino comprendiera la importancia de su petición "Me dijeron que podrías ayudarme con eso. Así que… ¿Puedes?"

Dean paró en seco. Terry aplacó con fuerza su pánico y permaneció en su lugar, al lado del otro niño.

"¿Apoyo escolar? ¿Por eso era todo esto?" Dean señaló su situación actual con algo que Terry podría identificar como incredulidad. "¿Estás hablando seriamente?"

Terry enfrentó a su vecino con confusión, su actitud cambiando inconscientemente.

"Sí ¿Es eso un problema?" Se cruzó de brazos "Me tomo muy en serio mis estudios"

Dean sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. Parecía divertido.

"Estas al tanto de que el tema por el que me pides ayuda es casi insignificante ¿No?" Terry se erizó en indignación, pero Dean siguió hablando "Incluso si te equivocas, no afectara tu promedio. Dudo que siquiera aparezca en el examen, más allá de un punto"

Terry olvidó por un segundo lo intimidante que le resultaba Dean, y soltó todo aquello que había estado reprimiendo.

"¿Ah, parece que eso me importa? Incluso si no es algo significante, es casi un insulto al conocimiento mismo ignorar voluntariamente aprender algo nuevo" Frunció el ceño con fuerza "No comparto tu despreocupación por la escuela. Y hablando de eso ¿Cómo es que siquiera puedes mantenerte al día y aventajar al resto? Desde que comenzó el año, no te he visto siquiera tocar un lápiz pero tus notas son extrañamente altas ¿Acaso estudias independientemente? ¿Y si es el caso, cómo es que estas al tanto de los próximos temas? Sé que no tienes familiares que se muevan dentro del sistema educativo, por lo que es improbable que obtengas de allí algún tipo de información. ¿O lo aprendiste de dónde sea que vivieras antes de Inglaterra? Ese acento implica haber pasado algún tiempo en contacto con un idioma diferente del inglés, he investigado un poco sobre el tema y, por lo general, se parece al que poseen las personas que provienen o han vivido en países donde predominan el español o el italiano ¿Hablas alguno de esos idiomas? A veces, murmuras entre dientes, siempre estoy demasiado lejos para escucharlo correctamente pero estoy cien por ciento seguro que no es inglés, pero ¿Por qué mentiste? ¿Hay algo que ocultas? ¿Está relacionado con que, en ocasiones, regresas a clases con un leve olor a humo? ¿Y eso, por qué? Oh, te ves enojado ¿Te hice enojar? Te juro que no soy un acosador, solo me gusta prestarte atención, espera, olvida eso, suena infinitamente peor, Dios, mejor me callo"

Dean lo miró intensamente y Terry, por un aterrador segundo, pensó que lo iba a golpear. Pero el otro niño solo cerró sus ojos, respirando audiblemente y al volverlos abrir, los centró nuevamente en Terry. Casi parecían brillar peligrosamente.

"No" dijo con intención "Realmente no tengo tiempo, ni energías, para esta mierda. Te ayudo y no me vuelves a dirigir la palabra. O no te ayudo y desapareces, antes de que me arrepienta de siquiera dejarte respirar"

Terry tragó con fuerza y asintió. Su corazón latía dolorosamente en su pecho y una carcajada histérica quería escapar de su garganta. Dios, era un idiota. Un maldito idiota.

Y nunca había estado más agradecido de estar vivo.

Dean siguió su camino y Terry tuvo que obligar a sus temblorosas piernas a seguirlo. Casi podría jurar que el aire olía a humo, nuevamente, pero permaneció en silencio sobre aquello.

Estúpida curiosidad.

**…**

Dean estaba internamente entrando en pánico. No, más que eso, estaba jodidamente aterrorizado. Había pensado que estaba seguro, que nadie realmente le prestaba atención. Demonios, es que nadie realmente lo hacía excepto, aparentemente, un pequeño niño molesto. Merlín, mientras Terry hablaba, Dean pensó que podría haber incendiado medio Exeter.

Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos para ocultar su temblor.

No es como que Terry podría juntar todas sus preguntas y pensar que la respuesta más lógica era _"Reencarnación y magia",_ pero por todo lo que Merlín amaba, eso no impedía que su corazón se asentara y el terror dejara de restringir su garganta. Su magia corría inquieta debajo de su piel, y sentía que su fuego quería escapar y consumir todo aquello que lo amenazaba. Pero Dean no podía permitir eso, ahora menos que nunca.

Terry lo seguía renuentemente hasta la tienda y a Dean le pareció el recorrido más largo de la historia.

Su cuerpo estaba tenso y alerta. Terry, sin saberlo, le había arrebatado cada maldito pedazo de seguridad que poseía. Destrozó su conformidad. Si el homicidio no fuera ilegal, y no pesara en su conciencia el siquiera incluso pensarlo, Dean estaría apretando la maldita garganta del pequeño bastardo. Merlín, por cosas como esas se mantenía alejado de los niños.

Al finalmente llegar a la tienda, compró lo que necesitaba con rapidez, ignorando la sombra de Terry junto a él.

Casi corrió regreso a su casa y al llegar, abrió la puerta para dejar las bolsas dentro y buscar lo que dieron la semana que Terry se ausentó. Dejó al niño esperando en la puerta. No le permitiría la entrada a su hogar. Su refugio. Y si quería la maldita ayuda, que esperara.

Una vez obtenido el material, bajó ágilmente las escaleras y miró a Terry con ferocidad. Su vecino esquivó sus ojos y le indico que lo siguiera hasta su casa.

Los pasos de Terry eran vacilantes, como si él tampoco estuviera seguro de dejarlo pasar dentro de su hogar. Lo cual le resultó oscuramente divertido.

_("Intercambio equivalente, bastardo, me quitaste mi seguridad por lo que te quito la tuya")_

Una vez dentro, Dean giró lentamente para enfrentarlo y le sonrió sin humor.

"Bien, Terry ¿Qué es lo que tu perturbadora y ambiciosa mente no puede comprender?"

Terry se estremeció y la sonrisa de Dean se amplió. Esperaba que se retorciera incómodamente toda la condenada lección.

* * *

**Omake: Fiona**

**(Un pequeño vistazo a la mente de la madre Dean. Esto sucede en algún momento entre la muerte de Susa y la llegada de Terry)**

Fiona cocinaba mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo a Dean vigilar a su hermana más pequeña con ojos de halcón, quien jugaba con un par cosas esparcidas en el suelo. Si el niño pensaba que se estaba acercando a alguna esquina peligrosa, la regresaba a su lugar y le daba esa mirada pesada con decepción que hacía encogerse incluso a Fiona.

_( "Dios, esos son sus ojos, su exacto color ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué nos dejaste? ¿Valió la pena? Antares, no te vayas, por favor… ¿Dónde estás?")_

Su niño, su pequeño tesoro, era tan dolorosamente parecido a su padre que a veces, Fiona necesitaba un momento para distanciarse y aclarar su mente, lejos del recuerdo vivo de su ex esposo.

Ella podía encontrar a Antares en cada ceño, cada expresión de su hijo. Sus ojos miel, más grandes y brillantes que los de su padre, pero tan… tan similares; el color moreno de su piel, esos rizos alborotados que de ninguna manera venían de Fiona cuyo pelo era recto como una regla.

Dean era su pequeño bebe; ella, de ninguna manera, lo resentiría por parecerse al hombre que se fue en medio de la noche sin siquiera un adiós, pero en ocasiones era muy difícil verlo a los ojos. Enfrentarse al rostro de Antares.

Antares había sido su primer amor, la primera persona a la que le entregó toda su confianza. Él había sido mucho más que solo su esposo; Antares había sido su mejor amigo, quien esperaba que la sostuviera cuando se desmoronara, quien la conocía más que nadie. Él había sido con quien había esperado compartir sus últimos momentos en la tierra, el resto de su vida.

Y la había abandonado.

Un día se despertó y él ya no estaba más a su lado. Sin explicación, sin alguna razón detrás de su desaparición. Su ropa había permanecido en el armario, y la mayoría de sus posesiones estaban en la casa. Cómo si hubiera salido a dar un paseo y en unas horas volvería. Pero no lo hizo.

Antares nunca volvió.

Fiona conocía a su ex esposo mejor que lo hacía él mismo. Ella sabía que no se iría por un simple capricho, o porque ya no la amara. Antares no era ese tipo de persona.

Adoraba a Dean, Fiona lo podía ver en cada caricia, cada beso que le daba a su hijo.

Cómo si no pudiera creer que era suyo, que ellos habían creado esa pequeña vida. Si no era por Fiona, Antares se hubiera quedado por Dean.

Algo, mucho más allá de ellos, había hecho que Antares saliera de su casa en medio de la noche y nunca regresara. Las primeras semanas, las noches de Fiona se habían plagado de pesadillas sobre el paradero de su esposo, si estaba bien, si le costaba encontrar el sueño como a ella, si había valido la pena irse.

La inquietud y la ansiedad dieron paso a la ira. Una furia de grandes proporciones, porque no importaba que Antares se hubiera ido por buenas razones, debería haberle advertido, haberse despedido. Si sabía que no iba a regresar, a Fiona le hubiera gustado darle un último adiós. Un último beso.

Sostenerlo entre sus brazos una vez más, antes de dejarlo ir.

Fiona había gritado de frustración en su almohada, había rogado por una respuesta, había tratado de investigar lo más posible sobre Antares, escarbado en cada maldita cosa que había pertenecido a su esposo en busca de una explicación. Algo que ofrecerle a su hijo, cuando se diera cuenta de que no tenía un padre. Pero no había encontrado nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Según los registros civiles, Antares Fawley no existía, ni nunca lo había hecho.

No había familiares con los que pudiera comunicarse, no había nadie a quien informarle que se había ido. Parecía que lo único que Antares había tenido eran ella y Dean. E incluso entonces, no había sido suficiente como para que se molestara en explicarle qué demonios había pasado.

Con el pasar de los años, una vez que Steve había entrado en su vida y había tenido dos maravillosas hijas más, los recuerdos de Antares se habían teñido de un sabor agridulce para Fiona. No podía evitar pensar en qué es lo que hubiera pasado si se hubiera quedado, si le hubiera explicado sobre su vida, su pasado, si hubieran podido sobrellevar la verdad después de tantos secretos. Si aún se amarían.

Y luego venía Steve, la besaba suavemente en la mejilla y le decía alguna tontería, cómo "Estas más linda hoy que ayer" o "Tengo tanta suerte de tenerte" y el corazón de Fiona se derretiría. Claro, hubiera sido maravilloso que Antares se quedara, viera cómo había crecido su hijo, que pudiera tener una explicación, pero si lo hubiera hecho, Fiona no tendría la familia que tenía.

Nunca le hubiera otorgado más que una mirada a Steve, nunca hubiera tenido a Sara y Lina, Dean nunca hubiera conocido lo que era tener abuelos, ella no hubiera podido disfrutar del cálido abrazo de una madre nuevamente.

Susa era un dolor presente para todos, pero Fiona no lamentaba haberse encontrado con ella. De haber disfrutado de su presencia, de su amor.

Fiona no se arrepentía de la vida que había forjado para sí misma, y si eso había implicado recomponerse y dejar a Antares ir, enfrentarse a una realidad que había dolido más que mil traiciones, ella creía que había valido la pena.

Le sonrió a su hijo, indicándole que llamara a su hermana y a Steve para comer.

Había valido toda la pena del mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Estas son las traducciones a los únicos dos extractos en inglés.
> 
> *1: "Es un gran y antigua castillo, cariño. Los estudiantes son divididos según sus personalidades y clasificados en cuatro diferentes casa. Y cada casa es como tu familia, amaras ir allí. Pero tu mamá no lo sabe, así que mantengámoslo en secreto, ¿qué te parece?"
> 
> *2:
> 
> "¿Qué estas escondiendo? ¿Por qué estas tan asustado?"
> 
> "No escondo nada y... no estoy asustado"
> 
> "¡Estas completamente aterrorizado! No puedes negar eso... ¿A que le tienes tanto miedo?"
> 
> "..."
> 
> "Antares"
> 
> "De perderlos a ambos"
> 
> "Oh, amor, eso no va a pasar"
> 
> "Tienes razón, no va a pasar"


End file.
